


Three Grades of Hardy

by Ara_Mitama, FrostCryptid



Category: Hellion - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Bullshit, Polyamory, Running from a Tyrant, mix packing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ara_Mitama/pseuds/Ara_Mitama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: A general, his second-in-command, and their enemy prince walk into a battlefield. There's no jokes here, just the burning remains of the prince's army and the betrayal of the two Hellion who want to right a wrong.(RP style writing - Dual Authors)
Relationships: Touya/Hunter/Azalim
Kudos: 2





	Three Grades of Hardy

**Author's Note:**

> Unfiltered and unchanged. This is taken right out of our Discord Server, so sorry for any weirdness. 
> 
> Characters:  
> Touya (Hellion) - Character belongs to Adversary  
> Azalim (Hellion) - Character belongs to Adversary  
> Hunter (Dragon) - Character belongs to FrostCryptid

Darkness.

That's all Hunter expected to see for the rest of his life. He only remembers getting clawed a few times before going down. Someone threw him in a pit and now he's waiting to die even with his family back home. They would be devastated to hear what happened to him but there's nothing to be done. He's going to die out here with the rest of the corpses around him.

Light hits him in the face before he could go any further with that thought. He passes out though, before he can see what's going on. No matter how badly he wants to stay awake, his body and mind fail him.

He wakes again to being dragged and trying to walk but his legs aren't responding and he thinks either they're broken or he has a spinal injury. Whoever it is helping him, they end up sweeping him off his feet as he hears a door open and then softly close when he and his rescuer are through. So there's two of them but loses that thought when his head hits a pillow.

A rubbing sensation on his arm wakes him up. Hunter hisses and realizes the person is helping to clean his wounds. He finds himself already sitting up when he opens his eyes. The sight is a little blurry at first before he rubs it away to see a Hellion humming softly and taking care of him.

The choked off noise that escapes him might be concerning but to have a Hellion in his space cleaning his wounds doesn't make sense. They're supposed to be his enemy. They're not supposed to care for him. One or two of them is the reason he's hurt so bad in the first place. Then another appears in the doorway and he hides behind a strong facade while he panics inside his head.

Touya leans against the doorway when he sees the sudden change from his appearance. He's not looking to get scolded for scaring their ward, but he's not giving him a way out. So he stands where his is, blocking the only exit out of the room besides a tiny window on the far wall. Although he doubts anyone besides a child could fit through it.

Azalim had pulled his hands away when he'd heard the startling noise. Whether it was from him or the sting of having his wounds cleaned, he couldn't say. "Shh, don't mind him. Lay back down."

"You're in bad shape. You'll continue to be if you don't let me take care of those cuts." He turns to Touya for direction. Getting a nod, he reaches out to take back the arm he was cleaning. He's gentle and slow, tired from this entire ordeal. Azalim understands it's not just him. Touya hasn't stopped moving since before the battle. It's been days.

He drags his bowl of warm water closer, dropping his rag in. It's already tinged a dark pink. "Could you get him food?" The shadow in the door leaves without a word.

"Why?" The question comes from chapped lips that crack and bleed. Kindness only goes so far before someone wants something. These two must be after that if they're taking care of him. Hunter doesn't understand why they're doing that in the first place instead of treating him like a prisoner of war.

He does as he's told though and lays back down to allow the one caring for him to continue. Not like he really has a choice in the matter, with how he feels too weak to do much else. The other seems just as tired as he is but not as injured. He wonders what happened for these two to take him in when they clearly can just go about without him.

"Why me? How did you even know I was still alive?" His whole squadron is dead, and so are the ones set to protect them. They cared more in trying to protect their prince than their own lives and it upsets him. He wanted to be treated as their own and he was. Until it looked like they were all going down. Now he's a prince stuck with Hellion who has unknown intentions towards him. These two can never know that he's King Sasha's son.

Azalim looks to the door, his brow furrowed. He doesn't claim to understand what is running through Touya's head. This entire thing was his idea and it's unusual. He's not known for being kind just for the hell of it. Certainly not when it comes to sticking out both their necks for a stranger.

He sighs heavily. "The throat cutters were going through the aftermath and we pulled you out before they finished the job. I guess we're just taking a chance on you." They've been arguing since Touya defected and of course he followed right after. He's scared, but smiles through it. "You're a lucky one."

The cuts take time to flush out and they have very little supplies. Their closest group had sent them off with supplies. Although they can only carry so many and have so little time to make a run for it. Their king will pursue them for sure. He won't take one of his general deserting lying down.

Touya returns with a bowl and spoon in hand. It's a simple broth with small chunks of meat floating in it. Azalim watches warily as he offers it to their ward while he bandages some of the worst wounds.

He doesn't feel lucky and tenses when the taller one comes close. It's one thing for a Hellion to be bandaging, it's another entirely to have two in close proximity. Hunter sits still so his wounds can be cleaned but can't help the flinch that escapes him. No way he can get out of this easy.

No way is he going to eat whatever's in that bowl. He's not sure if he has the strength and he's not sure if he can even trust them at this point. Nausea sets in as he tries to keep his panic from showing. Every emotion he's feeling threatens to make itself known as the room feels like it's getting smaller.

"I can't-" His shortness of breath hurts. Lungs feel too small and he doesn't even realize he's shaking. He barely survived the war, and had to be helped by two Hellions pulling him out. The bandages suddenly feel too tight and he wants to rip them off.

They hear the plea loudly in the quiet of the room and smell the fear as a pungent, inescapable scent. Touya makes no attempt to console himself that it might not be because of him. Maybe the man remembered him commanding the death of his fellows. 

He doesn't comfort him, putting the bowl aside on the wreck of a bedside table. Only after clearing the bed of their medical supplies does he leave them alone and finds something else to do.

Azalim passes everything to him when he holds his hand out. His attention snaps to their ward immediately once it's cleared. He hums to calm him and climbs in. With his back to the room, Azalim wraps his arms around his ward to bring him against his chest. "Breathe with me. He's a big bastard isn't he? You should've seen him train the recruits. I'm pretty sure some of the humans pissed themselves when they saw him."

The talking helps. Listening to the other breathe helps. Even if Hunter isn't exactly sure why they're being so kind to him, he can let himself have this for the moment. His throat's too tight to speak. He's not blaming this on either one of them, just that he needs to have better hold on everything. Doing it though may be harder than he first realized.

It takes longer than he likes to stop the rapid beating of his heart but it finally starts mimicking the one he's listening to. Slow and steady and more regular. Another few minutes and he isn't sure if he should be pushing away since this one's first instinct was to help him rather than punish him. It's an odd situation to be in.

"What are your names?" To keep track of them and to remember them in case he gets away. As injured as he is, he won't get far. So he'll wait until he can at least hold himself up. The one holding him seems kind while the other is gruff and more pulling the kind one along for this ride like they're both doing to him.

Azalim smiles down at him, purring his pleasure that he's managed to compose himself. "There you are!" He lets his hands cup the sides of his ward's face and bump their foreheads together. His fingers gently wind into his hair as he pulls away. Just a bit of contact to ease the anxiety.

"Big and grumpy outside is Touya and I'm Azalim. What's yours, angel face?" He plays with the locks behind his ear, running from his cheek to his nape every so often. Azalim doesn't know what they're going to do from here. He's barely holding onto his trust that Touya has a plan. That they'll find a way out of this.

Confusion fills Hunter with Azalim's reaction to him. He finds the Hellion very touchy feely who doesn't know what boundaries are. The contact is appreciated as he's petted and taken care of. The pet name is something he hasn't experienced before and he secretly likes it but won't let on.

Anyone could be named Hunter but he's afraid it might be too similar that the pair would know exactly who he is. If they haven't recognized him yet just from what he looks like, then he doubts they'd connect any dots by his name. "Hunter." He's awkward and unsure what more to say since his family are more of social butterflies than him. "Thank you for rescuing me."

"We still have a long way to go. You need to heal to get through it." Azalim can't stress it enough. They'll only be safe here for so long. If they want to be on the move, Hunter has to be well enough to make the trip. He and Touya will do their part, but their ward needs to rest.

"Touya has first watch. We'll trade places in a few hours so I can find saddles without emblems. He'll keep you company while I do. We need you to sit still and heal, but first-" Azalim plucks the broth off the table. He sits up and coaxes Hunter to do the same, offering his shoulder to lean on. "You need to eat something."

"Can you do that for me, angel?"

He grits his teeth when he manages to sit up and uses Azalim as leverage. The pain is less than what it could be. The wounds still throb in time with his heart even when he's settled. "I'll heal, don't worry too much." Touya coming back after a few hours worries him since they didn't really hit it off but that was more his fault than Touya's.

There's another pet name Hunter's not sure what to do with. The bowl Touya brought in earlier is brought to his attention before he buries his face in Azalim's neck. His stomach isn't in agreement with him and how can he trust these two not to actually drug any food or poison it. "I feel sick."

"You need to eat something soon. Even if it's only a spoonful. It takes a little bit to get your body hungry again like it should." Azalim lays the bowl in his lap so he can spare an arm to wrap around Hunter. He won't force it down his throat if he can help it. Except it wouldn't be him doing it.

Touya always takes the hardest tasks for himself, especially when Azalim can't bring himself to do them. He's always right there, to take up the most heart crushing ones. Azalim would even dare to call him selfish for it, but never eager. He'll use the way their ward reacted to him earlier as an excuse, the reason why he should be the one.

Touya is the bad guy in every situation. He wouldn't think twice about forcing Hunter's mouth open and pouring it down his throat should he keep refusing. He can't say the same.

Azalim leans his cheek on the head tucked into his neck. "If you can't stomach it then go to sleep. We'll try it later." He's disappointed, but if Hunter really can't keep it down, then there's no use pressuring for it.

The guilt eats at him and he really wants to believe Azalim means well. Going through the trouble of getting him away from the warzone has to mean something. Hunter can't let his guard down, regardless of how nice someone is. He's known Touya for not even a minute and Azalim for all of ten. The trust needs to build up.

"You take a bite first and then I will." It's the only compromise he can make to protect himself and stop feeling guilty for denying the food originally. He just hopes he can satisfy Azalim with a bite or two before he passes out. "Just a few bites is all I think I can manage if that."

That's.... a fairly easy deal. He doesn't know why Hunter would want him to take a bite. Unless he's afraid of tampering, but it's a ridiculous worry. Though he should rethink that clearly since his ward is fearful. Of what specifically, he can't say for sure. If it takes him eating some of it, then he won't dawdle.

He scoops up a good amount, shoving it down the hatch. His face scrunches and his tongue peeks out of his mouth. "Bland. We should pester Touya about his non-existent supply of salt just to make him mad." He grins. Azalim draws the spoon up to Hunter's mouth. "Open wide!"

The comment about the food makes him chuckle and relax at least a small amount, followed by relaxing more when it doesn't seem to do anything to Azalim. Hunter opens his mouth easily and does as he said; eating a few bites before the nausea causes a problem. When he knows he can't take anymore, he turns his head away again.

"No more." Opening his mouth too wide or for too long could cause the soup to come right back up. Everything is starting to hurt again which he thinks is causing his stomach to rebel. It's not hard to fall asleep as fast as he does with how little energy he has and wanting to get away from all the pain.

It's a relief to have him eat something no matter how small. Azalim places the bowl back on the table, thankful that they've made some progress. He shifts to accommodate Hunter in a more comfortable position. Propping his ward on his chest and laying him between his legs. 

"You've been so good for me, Angel. Sleep well." He's unsure if he's still awake to hear it, but he still whispers it. He takes this moment to nap with Hunter. They're all exhausted. Azalim doesn't recall falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So you got to the end, huh? Congrats! Hopefully this story will get cleaned up into a proper story, but for now, enjoy!


End file.
